Dracula Revival Live
Dracula Revival Live is the second live album by American band Bulla, released in 2006. It was recorded during the 2006 reunion tour titled as "Dracula Revival", and was the last material after the band's split in 2006. These concerts were also released as official bootlegs. The album was also released in single edition, but with different track order, different colors in back cover and booklet, and songs performed in different versions. Tracklisting CD Double-Disc Edition ;Side A # "Who Wants to Live Forever?" - 5:45 # "Rocks" - 3:38 # "Go" - 5:41 # "Blame It on the Rain" - 5:30 # "Volcano World" - 4:08 # "Faithful" - 5:26 # "Sunbow" - 4:29 # "Mad World" - 4:07 # "It Ain't Over, Till It's Over" - 5:29 # "Drug Hotel" - 6:51 # "Black" - 7:02 # "No Strings Attached" - 5:29 # "Recovery" - 6:58 # "Factory of Noise" - 4:31 # "Gun" - 5:33 # "Double Team" - 6:38 ;Side B # "Ethiopia" - 4:01 # "Move On" - 3:30 # "Sleepy Hollow" - 5:03 # "Video" - 3:47 # "Suit" - 6:26 # "Broken" - 4:50 # "Knock Me Down" - 3:55 # "Big Time" - 6:05 # "The Ultimate Sacrifice" - 5:27 # "Keep It Dark" - 3:50 # "A Question of Time" - 4:23 # "Bodies" - 3:58 # "Her" - 3:56 # "I'm Free" - 3:52 # "Once and Again" - 5:33 # "Silver" - 7:50 Single Edition ;Volume 1 # "Who Wants to Live Forever?" # "My World" # "Go" # "Sandbox" # "Sleepy Hollow" # "Once and Again" # "I'm Free" # "Volcano World" # "Sunbow" # "Recovery" # "No Strings Attached" # "Black" # "Double Team # "Knock Me Down" # "It Ain't Over, Till It's Over" # "Suit" ;Volume 2 # "Rocks" # "Move On" # "Blame It on the Rain" # "The Ultimate Sacrifice" # "Ethiopia" # "Stones" # "Keep It Dark" # "Her" # "Factory of Noise" # "Box Set" # "Guess Who, Batman?" # "Bodies" # "Let It Die" # "Drug Hotel" # "No Strings Attached" # "Silver" DVD ;Disc one # "Can You Hear Me Now?" - 6:33 # "Suit" - 3:35 # "Blame It on the Rain" - 5:39 # "Go" - 5:32 # "Move On" - 3:56 # "Liquid Guy" - 4:45 # "She's Gone" - 5:38 # "Broken" - 3:51 # "I Can't Explain" - 7:55 # "Big Time" - 5:00 # "Behind the Wind" - 5:26 # "A Question of Time" - 4:36 # "Volcano World" - 3:55 # "Sunbow" - 4:50 # "Keep It Dark" - 6:32 # "Bodies" - 3:57 # "Faithful" - 6:00 # "Double Team" - 8:08 ;Disc two # Stagnation (Intro) # "Black" - 4:35 # "Her" - 6:28 # "I'm Free" - 3:53 # "Intimacy" - 6:21 # "Let It Die" - 3:52 # "Feel So Good Today" - 4:28 # "Fifty Shades of Grey" - 6:35 # "Insignificant Man" - 5:28 # "Gun" - 12:25 ;Bonus Features (only on disc two) * "Ethiopia" (recorded at Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy) - 3:57 * "Silver" (recorded at Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, Day 22) - 7:38 * "American Life" (recorded at O2 Hamburg, Germany) - 7:01 * "Sleepy Hollow" - 4:38 (recorded at Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, Day 25) * "Once and Again" (recorded at Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy) - 6:06 * "Mad World" (recorded at Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy) - 5:03 * Easter Eggs Equipment ;Stanley Miller * Epiphone SG Special Gothic * Gibson Explorer 120 * Gibson Explorer Classic White ;John Langley * Fender Precision Bass * Ibanez AGB205 Dark Violin Sunburst * Music Man Stingray 3EQ * Music Man Stingray 5 H Mn Pacific Blue Burst ;Kevin Sullivan * DMS 9.3 Scale Changer Harmonium * Fender Rhodes Mark III EK-10 * Yamaha 3.5 Octave Rosewood Symphonic Xylophone * Yamaha PSR-I455 ;Michael Sullivan * Fender Rhodes Mark I Stage Piano * Hammond Organ A100 * Korg RK100S Keytar * Korg R3 Keyboard Synthesizer Vocoder * Yamaha PSR-S970 Arranger Workstation Keyboard ;Bill Lawrence * Boss VO-1 Vocoder Pedal * Fender Stratocaster YJM * Fender Vintage Hot Rod 60's Strat Olympic White Rosewood * Gibson Les Paul BFG (With Tremolo) * Gibson Les Paul Standard Traditional Cherry Sunburst * Ibanez ART120 WH * Ibanez GSA26 WH White * Jackson Pro Series Dinky™ DK2M * Jupiter-80 * Lowrey Lincolnwood Deluxe Organ TSO-25 Personnel ;Bulla * Stanley Miller - lead vocals, acoustic and electric guitars * Gucci - drums, backing vocals * John Langley - electric/synth bass, backing vocals * Michael Sullivan - keyboards, samplers, theremin, dulcimer, keytar, programming, vocoder * Bill Lawrence - electric guitar, saxophone, flute, harmonica, effects, talkbox, E-Bow, Boss Loop Station RC-3, backing vocals ;Additional musicians * Mark Gordon - percussion, backing vocals * Jeff Coffin - saxophone * Jason Freese - trombone * Craig Hoover - trumpet Category:Bulla albums Category:Live albums Category:Mercury Records albums Category:Interscope Records albums Category:Republic Records albums Category:Atlantic Records albums